


Lost love 2

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hulkeye - Freeform, Lost Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5729593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coulson lost any chance of happiness after New York </p><p>Why he dated Rosalind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost love 2

Coulson lost any chance of happiness after New York. 

Because he lost his chance to tell Clint.

Clint who was his secret love for years.

He hae to keep his resurrection a secret.

Ir hurt him to know Clint moved on.

Sometimes he went out and had bodily pleasures from other men.

He was always picturing Clint.

Clint who was happy without him.

But Coulson could only blame himself. 

This is also the reason Coulson dated Rosalind. 

Rosalind reminded him a lot of Clint.

Her personality. 

He approach to life.

Phil always pictured Clint while sleeping with her.

So when Rosalind got killed by Ward.

Phil was enraged, 

Because he kept picturing Clint.

Whose death would have been his fault.


End file.
